versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Joestar
Jonathan Joestar is the first protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, starring the first part: Phantom Blood. Background As an infant, his mother died in a carriage accident. That same accident indirectly brought Dio Brando into his life, because Dio's father unwittingly saved Jonathan's father while preparing to steal from the wrecked carriage. Twelve years later, Dio's father apparently died of illness and Dio went to the Joestars. Despite Jonathan trying to be friends with Dio, the latter would become his nemesis both as a childhood rival and as an undead enemy. At the young age of 12, when Dio came into his life, Jonathan met and fell in love with Erina Pendleton, but Dio shattered the relationship for a considerable time through his evil ways, by kissing Erina and boasting about it. Learning of this Jonathan came home to confront Dio. Jonathan beats Dio in a fistfight, but a humiliated Dio decides to take revenge by killing his dog Danny, Jonathan's only remaining companion. Nonetheless, Jonathan is able to maintain his sanity and continues his studies in archaeology. Among his interests is research on a Mesoamerican stone mask that is part of the estate. Curiously, the mask sprouts spikes that pierce the wearer's skull if human blood touches it. Finally, after eight years, Jonathan takes a stand against Dio when he discovers that Dio poisoned his own father with a substance that imitated illness, and intends to poison George, in the same way, to take over the family fortune. Jonathan then travels to Ogre Street in order to find an antidote, which he locates thanks to the help of his new comrade Robert E.O. Speedwagon. In a fateful encounter, Dio stabs George while wearing the mask (having learned that the mask was not a killing device, but a means to let the wearer transcend humanity, mortality and anything resembling moral restraint to become a mighty vampire). Jonathan suffers horrible burns and is taken to hospital, whereas Dio is able to escape unseen. Robert E. O. Speedwagon finds out that the nurse taking care of Jonathan is actually Erina, who had gone to India after Dio disgraced her and ruined her relationship with Jonathan. However, Dio had apparently not extinguished her feelings for Jonathan. Shortly after being discharged from the hospital, Jonathan meets William Anthonio Zeppeli, who informs him of Dio's survival and begins to teach him the way of Hamon in order to defeat Dio. Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level (Able to harm Dio Brando, who survived a ship's explosion while greatly weakened.) Speed: 'At least 'Hypersonic '(Reacted to Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes), likely 'Faster than Light '(Physically superior to Joseph Joestar, who dodged a beam of sunlight.) 'Durability: City Block Level '(His body survived the explosion of a large ship. Can take hits from Dio Brando.) 'Hax: 'Higher damage against vampires and other beings weak to sunlight (via Hamon), Healing. 'Intelligence: Above Average (Notably intelligent when it comes to academics, and quite skilled in battle as well, able to make up strategies on the fly.) Stamina: Very High (Continued to fight despite having several bones broken.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Hamon: '''An ancient way of martial arts based on self-controlled respiration. Hamon is based on using the energy of the sun's rays through breathing and empowering the body with "ripples" of solar energy. While it can be used to destroy vampires and zombies, it can also affect non-living things. An object, while charged with Hamon energy, will become more dangerous, and its user can perform several techniques that can combine with the warrior's own tactics, to allow for a very flexible fighting style. It can be used to deliver extremely powerful Overdrives and other techniques. *'Healing:' Hamon can be used to heal minor wounds, both for Jonathan and other people and animals. Techniques *'Zoom Punch:' Jonathan launches his fist forward and strikes his opponent. The attack involves a Hamon breathing technique that dislocates and stretches the joints to extend the arm and give it greater reach while also using the same ripple to dull the pain caused by the move. *'Sendo Ripple Overdrive:' Jonathan charges a Hamon wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. The ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side, and anything hit by the ripple is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is an Undead, the ripple will enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside. *'Scarlet Overdrive:' Charging Hamon into one hand, Jonathan can create a ripple of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching fire. *'Underwater Turquoise Overdrive:' Appropriately the strongest place to use the ripple, Jonathan can release high powered tempests while underwater with enough force to blast enemies away. *'Overdrive Barrage:' When Jonathan jabs fast enough consecutively, he can release multiple Overdrives at once. *'Metal Silver Overdrive:' Essentially the same as a Sendo Ripple Overdrive, but with the ability to transfer through metal. Often used in combination with Luck & Pluck. *'Life Magnetism Overdrive:' With the aid of Zeppeli, Jonathan can draw all the leaves in the immediate area and magnetize them together to form one giant leaf, which was used as an impromptu-hang glider. This move can be applied to most plants and has the ability to revive them passively as well - as when Jonathan touched a dead tree branch with his newly Ripple-healed arm and restored its wilted flowers. *'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive:' It is a devastating and extremely rapid flurry of Ripple-infused punches with power comparable to the sun itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. Equipment *'Luck & Pluck:' A sword that was given to him by Black Knight Bruford after his defeat at the hands of Jonathan. He often uses it as a way to channel Hamon through his enemies without the need of touching them. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Knocked out two thugs with a mere punch simultaneously. *Beat Speedwagon in one kick. (Note: JoJo was actually holding back.) *Damaged Bruford while underwater. *Overpowered Tarkus, who can casually shatter cliffs. *Split Tarkus' arm with just two fingers. *Sliced Dio in half. Speed/Reactions *Blocked hits from Dio Brando. *Dodged sword swipes from Bruford, who can move faster than the eye can track. *Reacted to a sword swipe by Bruford and completely blocked it. *Attacked Dire before he could perform his Thunder Cross Split Attack. *Caught Dio off-guard. Durability/Endurance *Shrugged off getting cut in his hands by sharp blades. *Survived getting impaled by a large spear. *Kept on fighting with both of his arms broken and his body being set on fire. *Kept on fighting after his neck was broken. Skill/Intelligence *Killed a zombified Jack the Ripper through a wall and without spilling a single drop of his wine. *Defeated Dark Knight Bruford. Powerscaling Jonathan is the strongest character in the first part of the series, but he does not scale to anyone from Part 3 onwards. He can be scaled to feats from Part 2, as he is physically superior to Joseph Joestar. Likewise, characters from Part 2, such as the Pillar Men, can be scaled to him and Dio, as the Pillar Men are stated to be superior to normal vampires. Weaknesses *If his breathing is obstructed, he will not be able to perform Hamon techniques. *Hamon is mostly ineffective against beings other than vampires. Sources Character Profile Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shueisha Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:City Block Level Category:Hypersonic Category:Faster than Light Category:Martial Artists Category:Healing Users Category:Sword Users